


Sweet Like Ice Cream Cake

by afishoutofwater (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Themes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afishoutofwater
Summary: They’re hooked on the taste of saccharine sweetness and they see no reason to stop as they fall harder and deeper in love with each other, and surely, no love this sweet could ever be so bad?Written for hillvalleycat's eremin season.Day 3 - Sweet (NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is PURE UNADULTERATED smut.  
> There is mentions of religion in this and whilst I tried my best to not add homophobia, please be aware that if you are sensitive to mentions of religion DUE TO personal reasons, it is probably in your best interest not to read this story?
> 
> this is written for hillvalleycat's eremin season AGAIN because i can't stop the ideas that come to me when I think about it ahahahaha. This is the second-to-last story I'll be writing for THIS eremin season so I shall be returning to The Curious Cat afterwards!
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this story!

Armin keens as he arches up into Eren’s mouth; he tastes just like candy, sweet against his tongue. Eren runs said tongue over one of Armin’s nipples and the blond cries out, his toes curling as his fingers tangle in Eren’s bedsheets. His erection is straining against his trousers and it’s reaching an uncomfortable level when Eren traces his fingers over the dips of Armin’s hips, feeling the blond’s stomach taut beneath his skin.

“Eren,” Armin’s breathless. “Don’t _tease_.”

Eren hums and he trails his tongue from one nipple to the other, sucking with intense fervour that Armin practically arches off the bed, the mattress groaning beneath him as he grasps at Eren’s pillow to find some sort of solace.

“You taste so good,” Eren groans against pink skin and he grinds his own erection down on Armin’s thigh. He stands back and pulls the cotton shirt from Armin’s body completely and throws it aside. It hits the floor lamp beside Eren’s TV and it makes a rocking noise that doesn’t distract either of the two teenagers.

Eren is all leather and ripped jeans and he pulls off his jacket slowly, watching as Armin’s blue eyes darken with unmistakable lust. Eren’s eyebrow piercing glints in the low light from the aforementioned lamp when he tosses his jacket and band t-shirt onto the floor.

Without waiting another moment longer, Eren leans back down and palms Armin’s erection harshly as he bites onto the cream coloured flesh of the blond’s neck.

* * *

“Armin, you look so smart,” one of the parishioners says to him as they enter the village church. Armin’s standing at the door and greeting every one of his grandfather’s council. They all smile at him as they enter in parade, faces wrinkling in age and wisdom and joy.

A few unfamiliar faces are at the back of the group and Armin’s staring at the boy with long brunet hair and a multitude of piercings. He’s wearing a grey sweater that he’s rolled up to his elbows in protest and Armin can see a band t-shirt sticking out from underneath.

The boy looks over to Armin and quirks an eyebrow in interest when he catches the Vicar’s grandson openly gawking at him. Armin turns away immediately and flushes a hideously bright red. He turns to the next parishioner who’s entering the church and _oh god_ , that boy was coming closer.

He could recognise the man beside the boy, he was Dr Grisha Jaeger, a recently welcomed new arrival with a beautiful wife, Carla, and two lovely children, Mikasa and Eren.

 _Aah_ , Armin realises. The boy with the piercings and the I-really-don’t-want-to-be-here attitude _is Eren_.

Grisha and his family reach Armin a little too quickly and Armin is shakily bowing politely to them.

“You look adorable!” Carla says from beside her husband, leaning over and righting Armin’s bowtie. “Gosh, I wish Eren dressed like you.” She shoots her son a scolding look but Eren’s busy staring at Armin with bewilderment. Armin doesn’t meet his eyes and instead stares intently at the Asian girl behind Carla, Mikasa - the newly adopted orphan to the Jaeger family. She’s dressed in a Sunday dress and her long black hair is tied up into a high ponytail. Armin had overheard a few of the parishioners say how Mikasa’s parents were tragically killed in a car accident not too long ago and that her father was a close friend of Grisha’s.

“So kind.”

“So kind, yes.”

Armin wonders if the parish knows they sound like parrots.

Grisha and his family enter the church whilst Armin daydreams and a hand claps down onto his shoulder. Eren’s grinning at him but he doesn’t say a word and soon follows his father with a sluggish attitude. Armin’s watching after him and _oh my god was Eren wearing black jeans in church_!? He’s watching the other boy’s ass curve as he walks and Armin is sure he’s descending into a long journey of temptation.

* * *

“Oh _God,_ Armin!” Eren cries out as Armin licks of the tip of his dick with a smirk. All clothes were off no aside from Armin’s trousers and Eren’s tattered and holey socks. “ _Fuck yes_ , just like that,” he groans when Armin takes him in fully and sucks with enough force to hollow his cheeks. He running his tongue up the shaft as a hand wraps around the base of his dick, pumping him up and down as he follows the ministrations with his mouth.

Eren’s as sweet and sticky as a lollipop and Armin’s lapping for more as he swallows around Eren completely, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat – he doesn’t choke, but Eren is coughing out swear words and curse words that Armin’s not even sure he’ll be able to forget no matter how many times he attends church.

“God, you’re _so good_ ,” Eren mumbles and he’s twisting his hands in Armin’s hair and pulling at the blond strands with a little too much intensity. Armin whines under his breath but he can’t say he hates it exactly. “You have to let me eat you out after this,” Eren whispers and Armin can feel his thigh muscles begin to tense, he’s very close.

Armin hums around Eren’s dick before releasing his mouth with a pop. Eren whines out loud when the cold air hits the wet skin of his dick and he looks down at Armin with unfocused eyes. _What the_ _hell_ he seems to say.

Armin then disappears between his legs again, pressing kisses along each of Eren’s thighs, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla and honey against Eren’s skin, and he hears the clang of one of Eren’s rings hitting the metal bedpost as he grasps on for sweet joy.

“Eren,” Armin says. “You _taste_ so good.” He takes him back in his mouth and Eren comes not too long after with a shout.

* * *

The first time they have a proper conversation is when Armin is walking home after Sunday school. He hears a rev of an engine behind him and he turns, clasping a hand over his brow to block out the sun. He sees a motorbike chug towards him and stop. The rider’s wearing a ratty old black and white helmet with a darkened visor to keep the sun out. He lifts it up with a swipe of his finger and Armin finds himself face-to-face with Eren Jaeger again.

“Wanna lift?” He asks, gesturing to the back of the motorcycle.

“Oh I don’t know…” Armin mumbles and Eren laughs deeply. His voice is as gravelly as the motorbike engine and Armin feels a little weak in the knees.

“C’mon, it’ll get you home a lot faster.”

Armin finds that he can’t say no and climbs on the back of the motorbike. He wraps his arms around Eren’s torso and _my god_ he can feel the beginning of a toned abdomen under his fingertips.

 _Oh Lord_ , Armin prayed.

He then feels a helmet force its way on his head and he stares at Eren blankly.

“Just in case we get into an accident,” Eren simply says with a wink and Armin probably should’ve realised that Eren was genuinely showing a romantic interest him at this point but it ends up taking him a few months longer and a kiss during a sunset on the creek nearby for him to _actually_ realise it.

Eren revs his engine again and the motorbike makes a whirring sound as he speeds off towards the Vicar’s house. Eren’s hair whips in the wind and Armin can feel the breeze against his skin which is a blessing on such a warm summer’s day. He huddles closer to Eren and can feel his heart accelerate and Armin wonders if it’s from the adrenaline.

Eren brakes outside of the Vicar’s house and Armin climbs off shakily. His legs feel a little like jelly from the vibrations of the motorbike and he slowly takes the helmet off and hands it over to its rightful owner.

“Thanks, Eren,” Armin says, fiddling with his school bag. “I guess I’ll see you around…”

“Wait!” Eren calls out as Armin’s about to walk in. “Wait, I… Well… like… Do you want to meet up again? Maybe this time for more than a few minutes?”

Armin’s heart is soaring and he is certain he’s left the ground, he feels so light and airy and free. Is Eren asking him on a date? How would his grandfather react if he heard such a preposterous idea come from his lips? “Y-yeah… sure…” He’s certain his cheeks are blazing bright and there’s a playful smirk on Eren’s beautiful face.

“Heh, y’know… You’re pretty cute,” Eren suddenly says and Armin’s mouth is left gaping in surprise. “I’ll see you later, Armin.” Eren winks at him as he slides the visor down and speeds off into the distance.

Armin looks over to the house opposite his own and sees one of the parishioner’s glare at Eren’s shadow whilst Armin is sure he feels over the moon.

\--

There are small moles along Armin’s torso and Eren dots them into a constellation with kisses, hearing Armin curse out-loud with his name following suit. Armin has a hand covering his eyes, whimpering under his breath every few seconds.

“Eren,” Armin begs, grasping at the bed sheets when Eren’s hot breath ghosts over his clothed cock as he pops open the button of his black trousers with his teeth. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmm,” Eren says as he slowly pulls down Armin’s pants. Armin becomes a little too impatient and kicks his left leg out of the clothing and wraps it around Eren’s back.

“Do something,” Armin mutters, tossing his head to right, his voice becoming lost in the pillow holding his head up.

“Alright,” Eren simply says before yanking down Armin’s underwear and eying the other’s cock as it bounces free, hard, red, and leaking. Eren licks his lips, how he loved to suck Armin’s dick until the other was crying and pleading for him, desperate and debauched, but that would wait for another day.

Eren’s tongue presses against Armin’s hole and the whole world turns white for the blond. He can’t even speak at this point, his words coming out as erratic gasps for air. This only becomes worse when Eren’s tongue wiggles in and he’s eating him out like there’s no tomorrow.

There are teeth grazing along the sensitive muscle and Armin’s screaming garbled English and quite possibly German too. Eren’s pretty sure that nothing has ever felt this good, not even that piece of angel cake Armin had made for his birthday. Not even his favourite ice cream cone (chocolate dipped in crushed nuts). Not even the sweet sugary goodness of a candy cane at Christmas. No, none of those compare to the way Armin’s grasping at bedsheets and screaming Eren’s name, arching violently.

 _Armin tastes so good_ , Eren thinks, as he sucks and licks at Armin with all of his might. Armin rarely lets him do this, finding it embarrassing as to how quickly he loses control over himself.

“I ca- _ah_ -n’t. Ere- _oh my god_. Eren _plea_ \- I’m gonna-!”

“Then cum,” Eren says, pulling away for a second before kissing the wet, puckered hole and inserting his tongue once more. Armin tastes just like sugar to Eren, he’s certain.  The intoxicating pleasure that overhauls every inch of common sense, the high he gets from feeling Armin’s reactions to him eating him out, and then the crash when Armin finally comes, screaming his name as if there was nothing else that could matter.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Armin whispers when Eren pulls away and wipes his mouth and chin. “God… We should really do that more often.”

“I would be more than honoured,” Eren says before leaning over and kissing Armin’s nose.

* * *

They develop a strong bond not too long after their first few encounters. Eren is always giving Armin lifts home from Sunday school and it happens so much that gossip amongst other students begins to arise and Armin’s grandfather needs to sit him down and talk.

“Armin, I’ve heard distressing rumours from your school…”

“About what, pa?” Armin asks as he pours out milky tea for himself and his grandfather. He sets the china mugs down on the tea table beside his grandad’s arm chair.

“About Eren Jaeger. I’m sure you mean well by trying to aid him to the path of God, but my boy, there are rumours about you going around…”

“What do you mean?”

“Had that Jaeger boy been giving you lifts from Sunday school on his motorbike?”

“Well, yes, but he’s trying to be a good neighbour,” Armin argues in defence. Armin’s grandfather doesn’t seem convinced but he knows if he pushes too hard, Armin will close up like a lily on a cold night. The conversation ends with Armin putting in two lumps of sugar for his tea and disappearing into his room for the rest of the night.

Their friendship evolves further and the parish begin to murmur.

 “Armin, you shouldn’t hang around with that Jaeger boy, he’s bad news.”

“He’ll stray you from the path of God.”

How can Armin be strayed from a path he never even chose? It’s not like he wanted to be the Vicar’s grandson and it’s not like he wanted to become this model teenager for every other youth in the village to take after – he wasn’t perfect and he hated that the council placed him on such an impossible pedestal.

Eren on the other hand was freeing. Eren didn’t care if Armin blasphemed and he didn’t care when Armin would say things that would be frowned upon for him to say.

Their romance develops quicker than their friendship and it happens because of that kiss Eren gives him on that one fateful night. Eren walks Armin home after and kisses him on the cheek before running off towards his own home and Armin is once again left reeling, fingers touching over the impression from Eren’s lips on his skin.

The first time they have sex, Eren’s father walks in on them. Instead of being appalled like how Armin imagined he would be, he simply exits the room and waits for the boys to finish. He then offers a safe sex talk which Eren protests almost violently but Armin gratefully accepts when they descend into the kitchen afterwards.

Armin falls fast and hard in love with Eren and its reciprocated completely. They make plans to leave the village so Armin can pursue a life other than one before the Lord and so Eren can become a tattooist, just like he wanted.

The parishioners give Eren nasty looks when he walks into church with his family and when he winks at Armin as they catch eyes. Armin wonders how disgusted the parishioners would be if they knew that later that day, Eren sucks him off around the back of the church whilst his grandfather conducts a wedding ceremony, his groan as he reaches orgasm harmonising with the pipes of the church organ.

They’re hooked on the taste of saccharine sweetness and they see no reason to stop as they fall harder and deeper in love with each other, and surely, no love this sweet could ever be so bad?


End file.
